Black Magician (CTD)
The Black Magician is a Doom of the Dauntain. Overview The Black Magicians are the least known of the Dauntain, although perhaps the most dangerous. The Black Magician has consciously chosen to take the cold, unforgiving path of Banality out of sheer hunger for power. They seek nothing from this path beyond fulfillment of their own desires. They understand that this path can and will bring them power beyond their wildest dreams, but their pride prevents them from recognizing the ultimate price of that choice. The first step, of course, is the choice. This is when the Dauntain decides to embrace the power of Banality. This can take many directions. Imagine a Kithain who begins to regularly use Banality to fight off the effects of Glamour. They may soon discover that they can use it in different ways, such as to actively destroy things of Glamour, to drive another changeling into their mortal seeming, to selectively remove certain aspects of Glamour (for example, to prevent the use of a Kithain's Birthright, or to alter the sphere of effect of a cantrip), and perhaps even more. In the above examples, the Dauntain gains the ability to use their Arts and Realms in conjunction with Banality. Other means of setting down the path include making a habit of slaying other fae, or really any conscious activity (not simple exposure) which can result in an increase in Banality. This is a doomed path simply because it never provides all that the Dauntain seeks, yet they always feel that they have nearly reached their goal. They are almost always Undone before finally arriving at their destination. Sadly, this Dauntain causes great damage to Kithain society before they are slain or devoured by the force they wield in their mad quest for gratification. They are consumed by paranoia and hatred as their hunger carries them along darker and darker paths. Shortly after they begin turning, even their closest companies will be suspect in their eyes. They will remove any potential threat to their power as they rampage through the world. Despite this, the Black Magician is the most epic of all Dauntain. Their quest is truly anti-heroic as they seek that which they can never have and destroy all that they should treasure. For the Black Magician, to succeed is ultimately to fail. Their salvation lies in showing them the damage they've done and convincing them to renounce their power-madness. Appearance To changelings, the Black Magician appears sinister and menacing. They seem to loom in the darkness as shadows gather about them like moths to a flame. Their voice takes on a chilly, foreboding note which tends to make Kithain, even the sidhe, shiver at the sound. Arts & Cantrips Much like the Cursed, their use of Arts remains the same. In fact, it rarely changes. They are known for augmenting their power rather than altering it. Even so, many use their newfound affinity for Banality, and rather creatively. Examples * Cadmium Redd * Joseph van Nocenti III Outlook * Kithain: Fools, all! They cannot understand that which they willfully ignore. But they will not ignore me when I arrive at their doorstep and bring their precious freehold down around their pointed ears! * The Lost: Deluded fools. How can they truly believe they are different from the rest of us? * The Cursed: They are as children playing with matches in a gas station. They know not who power they wield, what potential they waste. * Nihilists: These are of no consequence; pay them no mind. Perhaps they'll go away. That is, after all, their ultimate wish. * Apostates: They are very easily manipulated. Their ridiculous belief system is a fragile house of cards, awaiting a careless hand to scatter them. Tell them that your enemy poses a particularly dire threat to their faith. Odds are, if you state it properly within their terms, they won't waste a moment to argue. * Typhoids: Irresponsible, that's what it is. I wonder if one cold lead me to some Prodigal blood? I hear it has some amazing properties. References # CTD. The Autumn People, pp. 56-57, 64. Category:Dauntain (CTD)